


A Priest, a Doctor and a Vampire walk into a bar....

by TheLastCure



Series: The World of PD&V [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire/Priest, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCure/pseuds/TheLastCure
Summary: What happens with the supernatural court of Vesuvia gets struck by a plague that doesn't effect humans? You call the church in to come help! I suck at summaries, just try it.Inspired by a fancomic by froggoli on tumblr





	1. 1.	The Summons

1\. The Summons

                The letter had arrived to the adobe in a puff of smoke. Falling neatly on the stack of near identical letters that were slowly collecting dust it seemed resigned to its fate of being ignored. Of course ignoring multiple summons was nothing new for Asra, that’s always been the chief complaint against him. When he decided to work though he was one of the best in his field however, that fact was the only reason he hadn’t been excommunicated from the church.

                On a whim the alabaster haired man looked down at the letter on his way through the door. He had given up hope on his last deacon writing to him again as it had been months but part of him hoped. The small flicker of hope left him as quickly as it came, instead of the glitter infused seal Deacon Tori favored he saw the Archbishop’s signature stamp. If it had gotten to the Archbishop writing him it was probably time to get back to work. The distraction might be nice as long as they didn’t try to pair him with anyone new. Tori was the only one he seemed to tolerate for any length of time, hell he even enjoyed their company. Guilt panged in his chest as he realized it must not have been mutual seeing as they had left and cut contact.

                Upon finishing the letter Asra sighed. Another urgent assignment, less the subtle jabs at his work ethic (did they really think he did nothing when not on assignment?) and of course a new Deacon already in the city waiting for him. He placed the letter back on the table before walking to the collection of books on the opposing wall. Vesuvia was not a new town for him, but it was certainly a unique one. Unlike most towns that hosted primarily one type of creature Vesuvia had a melting pot. The current Count and Countess were vampires, but their court was filled with all manner of creature. The even kept rooms on standby for members of the church that were passing through or staying on business, offering open invitation to the meetings of the court and occasionally even heeding the church’s advice. The Countess did anyway.

                Nimble finger’s flipped through the pages as he reacquainted himself with the current members of the court. Despite the hospitality they offered because of the large amount of supernaturals in the city the church normally shied away from it. That had never stopped Asra from visiting on his own time though.  He may be human but his natural affinity for magic meant he benefited from the host of friendly creatures there that took to magic like a fish to water. He had also been many times with Tori as their home lied nestled by the marketplace there. He shook his head to try to shake them out of his thoughts. He desperately needed a distraction and whatever was big enough to bring the church into Vesuvia was sure to provide it.

                An already packed bag sat by the door, a useful thing to have in his profession. He threw his robes over his everyday outfit and grabbed the red scarf from the foot of the bed. A small lavender ball rolled onto the bed before poking its head up whispering _Go?_ into Asra’s thoughts. He picked up the snake letting a smirk break across his face, “So that’s where you were hiding Faust. Yes, I think it’s time we get going again.”

                With that he grabbed the bag at the door and went out into the surrounding desert, house vanishing out of sight soon as he crossed the threshold.


	2. 2.	Another Day at Work

2\. Another Day at Work

                Julian was not a good deacon. This fact was found out very quickly by anyone who spent more than a minute with him. Honestly he wasn’t even a man of faith himself but being an orphan gave him very few opportunities to pursue his true calling of medicine. When he found out join the church would provide shelter and food as well as an opportunity to learn medicine he jumped on it. Luckily for him after becoming a traveling physician he got to mostly drop the deacon act. Yeah he still had his orders and served under whatever priest was stationed at that area but the sanctuary of the clinics didn’t care what he believed. So long as it worked anyway.

                He had already been in Vesuvia for a couple of months, working hard at the clinic to figure out this new illness, when the new orders arrived. He had just stumbled back to his room at the clinic, a few too many salty bitters had taken away his ability to walk straight, to be greeted by the all too familiar letter sitting on his desk. He plopped ungracefully into the chair and attempted to read it. His swimming vision kept him from understanding all of it but he caught enough to understand he hadn’t been kicked out and was going to be working under a different priest here soon. He put the letter back on his desk and rose out of his chair. He stumbled the few steps to his bed and faceplants into it.

 

                The next morning Julian groggily sat up running his hand through his hair hoping it would ease some of the headache from last night. He swore a lobotomy would hurt this bad, and would probably be over a lot quicker. Still a hangover did not pause the coming workday and he knew soon the clinic would be just as full as ever. He changed into his physician’s attire leaving the large birdlike mask on the hook. He had worn it upon first arriving to help with the outbreak but quickly had found out the new illness didn’t effect humans. Only supernaturals were susceptible which explained why the church was asked to come in. Of course there were a few supernaturals in the church, but most the common ones held a high distain for it left over from the witch hunt days.

                He walked into the clinic squinting momentarily from the bright lighting provide my floating orbs on the ceiling. While they worked much better than the oil lamps he was accustomed to they were a lot less forgiving to his morning hangovers. Within minutes the first patient walked in, a small girl eyes sunken and bloodshot and cheeks flushed from the fever. Two slits aligned on either side of the girls neck flared in pace with her labored breathing. Julian quickly forgot about the pounding in his head as he felt her cheeks and forehead. She was burning against his hands, given that merfolk had a body temperature a lot lower than a human that was not a good sign. Picking her up to carry to the saltwater pool in the back he asked, “This didn’t just start last night, how long has it been and why didn’t you come in sooner?”

                The girl took a deep breath before weakly replying, “I was still about a 2 day swim out when the fever started, and I got so weak the swim back took 5 days instead.” Julian lowered her into the water pulling her cloak out of it as her legs gracefully shifted back to a tail. She sunk back into the water leaving just her face above it. Julian continued with follow up questions writing down anything of note to a clipboard on the side of the tank. Already 5 days past onset there was next then nothing he could do. He had minor luck with leeches but only within 24 hours of onset, after that very few survived and that was mostly out of willpower. After giving the mermaid a tonic to help ease the pains that came with this illness he calmly told her to rest and he’d be back later.

Already the waiting area was half full and he doubted the sun was fully in the sky yet. At least the other doctors who worked at the clinic were starting to arrive as well. The day started to fly by as Julian jumped from patient to patient stopping only to consult with the other doctors. They all were getting increasingly annoyed by this seeming untreatable disease.  Half a day had passed before he circled back to the mermaid that had been his first case of the day. Even in those few hours her condition had worsened greatly. He helped her drink some more tonic for comfort and added a mental note to have someone come tomorrow to clean out the tank. They had luckily few merfolk cases but none seemed to survive once infected.

Finishing up his workload for the day Julian quickly slipped back into his room before the mortician arrived. He could handle a lot with his profession but seeing his patients that he failed loaded up and added to the mortician’s tally was more than his conscious could bear. Guilt plagued him for each one like he had killed them himself. He pretty much had in his mind. If he had been smarter, if he had gotten to them sooner, if he could just do his damn job already and find a cure. He slowly slid down the wall burying his face in his hands. He sat there silently in his grief until he stopped hearing footsteps from the clinic. Grabbing a clean set of clothes he left to make his way to the bath, eager to get the dried blood off himself now that the clinic was thankfully empty again.


	3. 3.	Welcome Back

 3. Welcome Back

               “Father Asra!” A woman with bright red hair called out from a beehive off the road. “It’s good to see you back,” she said smiling as she closed the hive again placing fresh jars of honey into a basket by her. She grabbed the basket and joined Asra walking along to road into Vesuvia.

                “Good to see you to Demeter, still spending all your free time at the church?” Asra smiled warmly. Demeter was a local parishioner that spent more time at the church then the town priest. She had a huge soft spot for anyone in need and had probably given the shirt off her back on at least two occasions.

                “Oh yes, I wouldn’t leave if it weren’t for my hives,” she says somberly, “I don’t suppose you’re here to help with the outbreak?” Asra raised an eyebrow at her. The one letter he read from the church hadn’t mentioned an outbreak, maybe he should have skimmed through the rest of them. Demeter sighed into the silence, “Either way we could really use your help. There just seems to be no reprieve from it unless your human, even then I’ve heard talk that it’s just a matter of time until it starts infecting us too.”

                Reaching the edge of town the damage to the once vibrant city was clear. Once lively streets were almost bare, the few people out seemed to be drowning in their thoughts. Demeter had kept up her explanation of current events on the walk. The outbreak had started almost a year ago, jumping from supernatural to supernatural at random. Fey, werecreatures, undead, no one seemed immune except humans. Conspiracies about it being some human organization’s doing had fueled a lot of tension in the city making matters even worse. Eventually though the lethality of the disease had changed almost everyone’s focus to surviving.

                Walking past a clinic Demeter opened a window to the living quarters, placing a jar of honey and a small bundle of food inside. The stream of people into the clinic seemed never ending but very few people came back out. Wails echoed from inside, some of pain and others of grief. Asra kept walking past not particularly wanting to stay around the clinic. Loss wasn’t something he was known to handle well. Demeter caught up to him after her delivery, “The new deacon for this town is a doctor, he kept the clinic running after Dr. Lorelei fell ill. I don’t think he ever leaves the clinic anymore.”

                Asra kept his neutral expression despite the severe annoyance he felt realizing that he was getting paired with the clinic head. Working in a clinic was not what he had signed up for when he joined the clergy. Upon reaching the church Demeter pressed a jar of honey into Asra’s hand before running off to the temporary shelter beside the church. Faust poked her head out from the scarf flicking her tongue against Asra’s check. _Food?_ Asra chuckled, “Soon Faust, I don’t think it’ll be a good idea to let you wander around town alone right now.”

                Mother Mary was in her normal spot in front of the ornate alter absorbed in her morning prayers. Asra knelt next to her offering a prayer of his own.  He came back to standing offering a hand to the elderly nun beside him. She takes his hand pulling herself up, “I see you finally decided to read your letters?”

                “You know how the life of a nomad can be; mail rarely seems to find you at the right time.”  Asra’s almost sing song voice almost made the claim sound true, almost. The mother just shook her head knowing it was pointless to call Asra out on these fibs. “Mother Mary I’m sure there is some underlying reason I was called here. Treating a plague is not something you call an exorcist for.”

                “Clearly child, but given the nature of this disease a magician might help. The Archbishop caught wind of your studies and was thrilled that we wouldn’t have to employ an outside resource. You and Deacon Julian will be heading to the palace tomorrow on request of the Count to focus on a cure. We suspect someone inside the court has started showing symptoms as they’ve closed the palace to outsiders.” Mary sat down on a wooden chair and started looking over papers layered on the table. “The father is still at the Lazaret preforming blessings for the ones lost yesterday.  Why don’t you take some time to visit your friends in the city, I don’t think you’ll have much free time once you reach the palace.”

                Asra had known Mother Mary since he joined the church, and for almost as long had known she always knew more then she said. Why she never said everything she knew he had no idea. He had left Faust at the church to hunt for food while the absent mindedly wandered the streets. When his mind finally returned to his body he was standing in front of a small herb shop. The garden was overgrown and the building looked abandoned. He raised his hand and went to knock on the door, the first strike sent to door sliding backwards. Concern grew in the pit of Asra’s stomach. He didn’t bother with locks due to the location and spells around his home but Tori had always been a stickler for locking up. Glancing around the shop nothing seemed disturbed, just caked in dust. A letter sat on the table, sealed with a messily applied glitter filled stamp and sitting on a magic circle to poorly drawn to do anything. Carefully picking up the letter and turning it over the addressee’s name was hard to make out with the messy penmanship. Asra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Demeter! OC of my friend Sarah.


	4. 4.	Hi I’m Faust

4\. Hi I'm Faust!

                Julian stepped back into his quarters at the clinic around lunch. While he already felt the twinge of quilt for leaving while the clinic was open, ignoring a direct invitation from Father Dominic was not a wise idea. He had attempted it before, and felt a shutter run up his spine at the memory. There was a reason that old man still ran the church here. He cleaned off the best he could using the basin in his room and put on his robes. He did have to admit he looked good in his clergymen outfit as he struck a pose in the mirror. He pulled his hair back checking his profile in the mirror. He grabbed a ribbon tying his hair back in a ponytail. It looks good before pieces start falling out turning back into messy curls.

                “Darn, still not long enough.” Julian untied the ribbon and shook out his hair before taking a bite of jerky he had found in Demeter’s care package.  He had only met the woman once but the random packages he found on his desk tied up with thank you notes made him wish there was more of her in this world. He slipped out the backdoor to the clinic not wanting to see the undoubtedly full waiting room he was leaving behind.

                He normally only left the clinic to grab drinks well after close, walking down the street in the daytime painfully punctuated the state of despair in the city. He remember first coming to this city, even though it was after the outbreak started you still had full streets this time of day and vendors open down both sides. Now you pass the occasional stall open and even less people looking at wares. As much as Julian loved helping people, he wondered just how much longer his emotions could handle the burden. Alcohol only numbed it and being a deacon he wasn’t really supposed to partake, at least not to the degree this assignment had lead him too.

                Oh god was that what this meeting was about? If he was going to get lectured anyway he might as well head back to the clinic. “Stop that Julian,” the doctor said slapping himself. If Father Dominic just wanted to yell at him he wouldn’t bother dragging him all the way to the cathedral. More than likely it had to do with his new assignment in the city the last letter had mentioned. That suspicion was quickly confirmed when I entered the living quarters at the cathedral. Sitting across the table from Father Dominic was a small almost mystical looking priest. He steps fully into the room only to have a sudden weight hit his shoulders. He starts dancing around trying to grab the offending slithering mass until he trips over lord knows what and ends up tumbling to the floor.

                Eyes peeking through a mess of red curls Julian see Father Dominic smirking into his cup of tea. He’s not sure how but he knows he had something to do with this, whatever it is. The other Priest had since gotten out of his chair and walked over with a smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes, truthfully it was a bit unsettling. “Now, now Faust, that’s enough,” the apparent ringleader of his humiliation said reaching a hand toward Julian. The snake unwound itself climbing up its master’s arm. “I’m Father Asra,” he said helping Julian to his feet, “and this is my companion Faust. It seems we’re working together after today.”

                Julian dusted himself off, “Dr. Devorak, Julian works just fine though.” He followed Asra back to the table and took a seat next to him. He wearily eyeballed the cup of tea put in front of him before deciding to just drink it anyway. He never understood the appeal of leaf water. “So what are we going to be working on anyway? I really don’t have any free time with the clinic; I shouldn’t have even left as it was swamped on my …”

                Father Dominic’s brows pinched together, “Julian please stop talking.” The deacon’s mouth dropped open for a second before going into a pout. Asra just raised an eyebrow at this wondering what new hell he had gotten into now. “Your replacement should be arriving tonight Julian. You’ve been summoned to the palace; you won’t be working at the clinic anymore.”

                Asra swore he could see something short circuit in Julian’s brain. The red head just stared blankly at the elderly priest. His mouth opened a time or two before words actually came out. “You can’t be serious? We are short on doctors as is, I will not just leave when I can’t be sure all my patients are taken care of!” The doctor standing now both palms flat on the table in front of him. “I’ve been writing for weeks and now the Bishops finally send someone just to…”

                “JULIAN SIT DOWN,” Father Dominic barked causing Julian to quickly sit down and place his hands in his lap looking like a wounded pup. “You dedication to the clinic is admirable, but be honest have you made any headway toward an actual cure there?” Shoulders slumped forward making the young doctor look more breakable then he already did. After a barely long enough pause to see if there was a response Father Dominic continued, “Your one of the few doctors in the church that studied under a supernatural mentor, one of the best supernatural doctors in the world at that. While I know you want to help people the church fully believes your time is better spent working on a cure. Father Asra is our brightest mind when it comes to magic; between the two of you I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

                Father Dominic stood up and left toward the cathedral proper. Asra looked over at the defeated doctor in the chair next to him. He felt Faust lift her head up and tilt it sideway, _Squeeze?_ Asra shook his head quietly getting up to leave Julian to what little privacy he could get in the common area. He felt sorry for the poor man, but he was never good at comforting people and frankly he had his own concerns to worry about. He turned his head to look at the letter lying open on his nightstand, how was he going to fix this mess?


	5. 5.	The Countess

5\. The Countess  

              Julian had packed and left before the clinic opened. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to leave after patients started showing up. Part of him felt grateful for being able to take a break from all the death, but a bigger part was still not ok leaving the clinic to the hands of someone he barely met. Orders were order though. He sat outside the cathedral in his clergy outfit shifting uncomfortably. He was waiting on Father Asra so they could head to the palace but had quickly been informed he wasn’t up yet. Fair he had shown up before the break of dawn but two hours later he had expected to be on the road.

                At least Demeter had stopped by on her way to the shelter; he would defiantly miss her care packages. He reached into the basket to grab another bite of food to instead find something scaly. He looked down to see a familiar snake looking at him her tongue flickering. “Hello, Faust was it? I don’t suppose your friend finally decided to grace us with his presence?”

                “You know you could have come woken me up,” Asra said walking down the steps of the church. His eyes still half closed fighting being in the waking world again. He sat his bag down and stretched trying to shake off some of the grogginess.

                “Don’t tempt me handsome.” Julian hadn’t missed a beat in saying that only to release after standing up and turning to face a shocked Asra that that wasn’t the best thing to say to a priest. Oh lord, he was going to be working with this guy for however long and that was one of the first things out of his mouth.  “Well that was possibly the dumbest thing I’ve said today.”

                A chuckle escaped Asra’s throat shocking Julian even more, “Don’t worry the day’s still young.” He picked up his bag again and headed down the road towards the castle. A half minute later he heard Julian catch up with him.

                The two walked in silence towards the palace, much to Asra’s pleasure and Julian’s torment. The doctor had thought of trying to strike up a conversation a few times, but his earlier slip had made him somewhat gun-shy. They walked up to the gate where a centaur guard waved Asra greeting him by name in before halting Julian. “State your business.”

                “Umm, Father Asra,” Julian said as Asra proceeded across the bridge solo. He looks at the guard, “Yes, well, I’m Deacon Julian; I’m the deacon working with Father Asra for the time being. We were summoned to the palace…”

                The centaur raised an eyebrow before looking down at the snake head poking out of the basket Julian was still carrying flicking her tongue and flipping her head upside down. “Well if Miss Faust trusts you you’re ok.” He trotted back over to his station at the side of the bridge leaving Julian to blink a couple of times before running to catch up with Asra

                “So I take it you been here before?” Julian panted having caught up, “You know you could have helped.”

                “Why would I do that?” Asra asked before shaking his head slightly, it wasn’t really fair to be so standoffish to Julian for something he didn’t do. Besides at least he was good for a laugh. “I’ve visited Countess Nadia before, that guard just likes to give newcomers a hard time.” Reaching the hallway of the Palace the clergymen were greeted by a dark skinned vampire with dressed in fine silk robes. Asra bowed reaching over to pull Julian into a bow with him, “Good morning Countess Nadia”

                “Now Asra, it is far too early in the morning to be good,” The countess glided more then walked towards the two, “But explaining our request to you will be a welcome break from my other duties.” The last bit was spoken more softly as a small human looking woman with mismatched eyes ran into the room franticly looking about yelling about an apparent lack of food. Nadia sighed placing a jeweled hand delicately on her forehead. She walked toward the parlor mention to a guard to bring some refreshments and to please get Volta some more food.

                The group sat down around a table soon filled with pastries and tea. Julian eyed the cup, what was it with everyone around here and tea? Nadia took a sip before explaining, “I do have to apologize in advance for the next few days. My dear husband was more opposed to my idea of involving the church then I expected but I cannot just sit around and let my people suffer more.” She took another sip before setting the cup down. “I’m curious what happened to your former deacon though Asra? They were such a treat.”

                Asra’s whole body tensed though the design of the robes hid it well, “Deacon Julian here is a graduate of the church’s medical program and they figured his expertise fit this assignment better.” His words came out abnormally sharp for him. Julian didn’t notice given how little they had talked but Nadia’s eyes flickered over to him before returning to her cup.

                “I see, that much be unfortunate having to change who you’re working with so often. My court may have their problems but at least I know them.” She looked toward Julian causing him to quickly correct his posture. “Deacon Julian was it?”

                “I prefer doctor actually,” he stammered out a bit too quickly, “Or just Julian works as well. I’ve never been much for titles. I mean no disrespect your countess of course I… you know what I’m just going to shut up now.” Nerves had defiantly gotten the better of the doctor. Asra cast a curious look over at him almost sad he hadn’t managed to make more a fool of himself.

                Nadia laughed before looking toward Asra again, “We might want to try to keep this one away from Lucio, he just might eat him alive.” Julian looked back and forth between to two before hanging his head down. “Well Julian, do not feel pressured into using my title outside the court. You will find I don’t bite unless the other person is more than willing.” The last sentence was punctuated by her flicking her tongue over her fangs teasingly. She let out another small laugh, “I’m curious where you worked prior to this?”

                “I’ve been running the clinic in town for the past few months actually,” Julian said in his calmest voice yet today. His social ineptitude with authority figures almost always went away in the presence of any medical related context. “I’d already started research there but lack of resources and workload kept me from any real progress.”  

                “Well Julian, I might have just what you need then.” Nadia got up and almost instantly an owl like feathered servant appeared beside her, “Show these two to their rooms and then to the library when they are ready” She gave one final smile before gliding out of the room. Julian resisted the urge to start poking at the werebird, instead busied himself grabbing his bag and basket that now had become a certain snakes traveling nest.


	6. 6. Is It Worth It?

6\. Is It Worth It

                Julian’s response to the library had been something reminiscent of a kid walking into a candy story for the first time. Asra and the werebird they had learned what named Chandra just stood in the doorway watching him go from shelf to shelf occasionally adding a book to the increasing pile in his arms. After having reached a more then reasonable amount of books he sat at a desk stacking them in multiple pills around the desk with no noticeable organization and opened on promptly burying his face into it.

                Chandra turned and left shaking her head at the doctor’s antics. Asra grabbed a book himself before plopping onto a pile of cushions. Faust slithered out from his robe and off into the bookcases after flicking her tongue against her master’s cheek. Asra looked toward the desk making sure Julian was fully absorbed into his book before pulling out the letter from the herb shop. It didn’t make sense to him, how could Tori had gotten sick? They were human, they should have been immune. They had been just as confused in their letter as he was now. What also made little sense is how no one seemed to know about their death. Tori wasn’t high ranking in the church but they were easily remembered by people, surely someone had noticed they had gone missing? Unless it was because people still assumed they were with him. The thought made Asra’s stomach sink.

                All this wondering wasn’t going to help any; he needed to find out what had happened. What had happened and if there was any way to fix this. He was an exorcist, dealing with beings not of this plane of existence was his specialty, finding a spirit and possibly bringing it back shouldn’t be too hard. He would probably get excommunicated for it but he could always make a living as a witch with his current magical knowledge. First order of business, he needed to find out where they, or more likely their remains were. He scowled behind the book he had been using to keep the letter out of sight, why must death insist on taking away everything he held close.

 

                Julian was scribbling notes on a parchment he had found in the desk, having to constantly remind himself to not write in the books like he did to his own. He had forgotten there was someone else in the room until Asra shifted position in his pile of cushions causing Julian’s head to snap up and look around. He smiled over at Asra, “Sorry I tend to get a little focused when it comes to research.” He fidgeted with his hair, “I know you just got to town, I’m sure they gave you a briefing or what not in the summons but if you have any questions I should be able to help. Firsthand experience and all that.” He wasn’t too thrilled about relieving any of experiences in the clinic but if it would help stop this he could suffer through.

                Asra seemed just as started as Julian by the break in the silence though he just smirked at the doctor’s head whipping around like a meerkat. At the offer of information he almost asked about Tori outright but something told him to bite his tongue. He instead went a less direct route to get the info he wanted, last thing he needed was the church getting wind of his idea. “Yeah actually, do we have any idea how it’s spread? Also are we sure there haven’t been any human cases?”

                Julian thought for a moment before answering, “Short answer no and no. That hardly does it justice though. Dr. Lorelei had an idea when I first got here that it was more a disease of magic then of the body. I really liked that idea myself, gave a reason us doctors weren’t able to help. If that was the case it should have started affecting witches as well so we are back at square one there. Maybe airborne? Merfolk don’t catch it often, hits them harder than most when it does though….” He trailed off eyes dropping back down to the desk. His voice was a lot quieter when he continued, “Dr. Lorelei and I both never saw a human case, same with the rest of the doctors at the clinic. I won’t say there wasn’t one though; they might have not ever made it in.”

                Asra opened his mouth for the next question when he noticed the sparkle of something wet fall onto the desk in front of Julian. He closed his mouth wondering how someone so emotional ever cut it as a doctor. Then again he wasn’t really in a job that suited him either even if the witch hunts had stopped ages ago. He stood up and patted Julian’s shoulder, “Come on, it’ll be dinner soon and I’m sure the count will want to see us. We should probably freshen up.”

                Julian tried his best to discreetly wipe his face before getting up. He dog-eared the books he had been reading causing Asra to cringe. Leaving his nest he had made on the library floor Asra stretched and held his arm toward a nearby bookshelf waiting for Faust to climb on. When she didn’t he looked around before noticing her on top of Julian’s desk sticking her head out from behind a stack of books. Julian reached up and little touched her nose causing her to shrink back behind the books. Julian let out a laugh as Faust slowly stuck her head back out flicking her tongue at him. She had never liked people being upset, she played this game with Asra many times when he was getting overwhelmed but he was shocked to see her playing with Julian. Julian went to touch her nose again and she instead darted into his sleeve. “Whoa! You do not need to be going in there! No, stop. That tickles,” Julian’s voiced raised in volume and pitch as he desperately tried to figure out how to grab Faust through the fabric of his robes. “Asra help! How do you manage to deal with this?”

                “Just quit squirming and she’ll settle down,” He said after getting his fill of watching the doctor dance around to library. Almost immediately after he stopped flailing Faust gently wrapped around his arm. “Just be careful not to bump her into anything, she will bite.” At that remark Julian cast Asra a worried look to which he just shrugged. He headed out door and began the walk back to the guest wing. If he was looking forward to anything about being back in the palace, it was the baths and with any luck they had some of the meditation salts he had used last time.


	7. 7. Not Compatible

7\. Not Compatible 

                Bathes are wonder, beyond wonderful. They are everything good and calm in the universe. This however was not any of that. This was a case study in awkwardness and embarrassment. Julian had always, always made sure to go the baths well after the rest of the doctors from the clinic because the thought of lounging near naked in a pool with someone he knew was just a bit more than he could handle. Strangers, sure: random flings he had hid from the church, obviously: fellow clergy he had joked about climbing in bed with earlier today, not ok. He glanced back over toward Asra who had finished hunting up whichever bath salts he had wanted and was swirling the water around him helping it dissolve. He had to admit, seeing him outside of the unflattering priest robes was something he could get used too. What? This is a priest with the church; he really couldn’t be thinking those things. Just cause he didn’t take-

                “Julian you’re staring.” Asra stated bluntly, scratching Faust’s head as she lounged beside the bath. Julian jumped and submerged himself in the water till only his eyes and hair remained above content to just drown himself then let anyone see the blush that had spread across his face. Asra barely contained the smirk biting at his lips. This poor man was not going to survive palace life at this rate; honestly he wasn’t sure this guy was compatible with life in general. “You know a man of the church shouldn’t be acting like that, paired with your comment this morning…” Asra’s teasing was met with a few bubbles and an ever sinking mass of red hair. “You have to come up for air eventually,” Asra’s smirk broke through at the ‘I rather die’ glare he saw before Julian’s eyes went under water.

                After the better part of the minute Asra moved over and pulled Julian up by his hair. Julian gasped for air before squirming uncomfortably trying to get free of Asra’s grip, “I promise I wasn’t staring. Ok I was but it wasn’t like that. I’m a man of the church I don’t partake in… not that you aren’t attractive… wait that wasn’t what I meant…”  He kept up with his rambling even Asra let go of him and went back to lounging on the side of the bath. He picked up a sponge and thoroughly wetted it before tossing it at Julian’s head. The impact made him freeze before looking at Asra in confusion. “So I’m not in trouble?”

                Asra shrugged, “I don’t care what you do, and I really think the church rules are a bit much anyway. Besides it’s not like you’re a priest or anything.”  Julian relaxed letting out a sigh. “Besides I’m guessing you don’t really have any desire to be part of the church.” With just one sentence Julian tensed back up and went back on alert. The two just looked at each other for a minute before they let out a laugh. “So why did you sign up if not for a holy calling?”               

                “You know, no parents, no home and next to no options. Seemed like a good idea,” Julian dramatically waved his hand in the air. “After joining and getting into the medical program I just never had time to look at any other options. If it wasn’t for Father Dominic getting onto me about missing church I’m sure most people would have forgotten I wasn’t just the town doctor. Much rather spend my evenings at the Raven then in prayer. You?”

                “Would you believe I just wanted into the main library?” Asra said offhandedly earning a shocked look from the other. “More to it than that but it’s the short version. I’m an exorcist, I’ve seen what the church is capable of but at the same time I haven’t been struck by lightning yet.”  Julian contemplated asking what he had meant by that last remark but figured asking would only lead to him having to explain some of his… discretions. Not that Asra seemed to care much; his eyes glanced over stealing another peak at aforementioned priest. Yep, defiantly going to hell when this life was done, at least he’d be in good company.

 

                Soon after the two left the bath and headed back to their respective rooms, though not before some more teasing from Asra just to see how red he could get the doctor to turn. By the time they reached their rooms Julian’s cheeks matched his hair. Faust peaked up at him from her nest of white hair, _Friend okay?_ Asra reached up and scratched her head, “Yeah he’s fine. Though for his sake he might want to keep his head down at dinner, he’s far too easy to tease”

                Julian scoffed placing a hand over his chest, “How dare you?” Asra and Faust both just looked at him with a blank expression. “Fine I’ll keep quiet, but it’s really not as bad as you make it seem.” He opened the door to his room with a huff. He closed kicked the door closed behind him before just falling face first onto the bed. He wanted to go get drunk at the Raven, or go back to his clinic, or just never leave this room again. After a few minutes he sighed, resigned himself to his fate, and rolled off the bed to start getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll just thought you were going to get something spicy, didn't ya?


	8. 8. Dinner Bell

8\. Dinner Bell

                “No Faust you’re staying here,” Asra repeated again in a firm voice. A narrow tongue flicked out from in-between two coils in the snake ball, “I’m sorry but remember last time? You nearly got ate.” Faust’s head emerged just enough to glare at Asra before letting out a hiss and tucking itself back into the ball. Who knew snakes could throw temper tantrums? He finished tying off his vestments before poking the snake ball on his desk. “Behave and I’ll take you to the garden after dinner to hunt up something yummy.” The ball did not move.

                Asra headed across the hall to Julian’s room, finding the doctor playing with his hair in the mirror. “Don’t you just hate when you can’t do anything with your hair?” He looked over at Asra, “Stupid question your hair is floofier then mine.” He gave up on trying to control where the red curls fell letting them default back into being half in his face.

                “Is floofier even a word?” Asra asked rolling his eyes, “Decided dressing like a clergyman burned too much I see.” Julian, more out of habit then anything, had dressed back in his doctor outfit instead of vestments. He was here mainly for his knowledge as a doctor anyway, though at that remark he was beginning to wonder.

                “Of course it’s a word, how else would you describe this?” On the last word he reached over to ruffle the mess of white hair. If looks could have killed the doctor would have never made it out of his room that night, luckily between some minor obliviousness and Asra not wanting to get arrested for murder he survived. “Come on, I’m starving. I don’t think I’ve actually eaten a decent meal in months!”

                “And you’re going to eat and not let anyone drag you into a conversation you can’t get out of right? Nadia wasn’t joking about you getting eaten alive.” The doctor just waved his hand dismissively. Asra started mentally composing the letter in his head to the church apologizing for the untimely disappearance of the deacon.

 

                When they entered the dining hall it was still fairly empty. There was Volta, the food starved girl they had met upon entering the castle, and a marble faced gargoyle with horns resembling a stag beetle, Vulgora. The gargoyle was doing some very animated story telling while the girl, who on closer inspection seemed to be blind in one eye, focused mainly on the appetizers already on the table occasionally sticking a piece under her headdress. This act gets a raised eyebrow from Julian who goes to say something before Asra elbows him. After taking seat far away from the two courtiers they were soon joined by a satyr donned only in a scarf with a ram broach. Sitting across from the priests he pulls out a bottle of wine from seemingly thin air and pours a glass.

                Julian looks over at the bottle of wine now sitting on the table, “I don’t suppose you brought more?” Asra looks at the doctor, then wine bottle and just places his head in his hands. The satyr picks up the bottle and starts to poor it into another glass before pausing.

                “What is in it for me?” He said snidely not particularly wanting to part with any of his wine even for a guest.

                “Conversation,” this earned the doctor a weird look before Julian cut his eyes toward Volta and Vulgora, “decent conversation that is.”

                That seemed to win him over as he filled the cup and slid it across the table into Julian’s reach, “Valerius, Consul and resident wine expert obviously.” He cut his eyes over to the other courtiers as Vulgora breaks something during their storytelling and he takes a judgmental sip of wine.

                “Julian, doctor and connoisseur of all things alcohol,” he took a sip himself eyes fluttering a bit at the wine that was more like hard grape liquor. It did have a good taste though, “Where’s this one from? I would love to get my hands on a bottle… possibly case.”

                “Are you sure you’re a man of the church?” Valerius grinned not really caring the answer, “It’s my own blend I make in my free time, if your conversation can pay well enough I’m sure I can find that a few bottle reach a man of such good taste.” At some point another bottle had appeared on the table as the two prattled on about drinking stories. Asra sighed, well even if being quiet had flown out the window it seemed Julian’s normal word vomit was under control. Did that only happen around him or something?

                “Noddy I don’t see why you called the church in, nothing but a bunch of quack doctors and people playing make believe!” A loud voice echoed from the other side of the door moments before Nadia and Count Lucio walked into the room. Nadia just held the bridge of her nose between her two fingers and glided over to her chair. Lucio huffed slightly at her lack of response before taking his own seat making a point not to acknowledge the two guests at the table.

                Well ignoring them was certainly one of the better outcomes. Asra glanced over at Julian expecting him to still be in conversation with the satyr; instead he looked ghost white and was trying his best to sink into the chair itself. Valerius cast a raised eyebrow at Asra who just shrugged. He had no idea what happened. The rest of the table seemed to miss the sudden shift in the doctor’s demeanor; Asra tapped his leg to break him out of whatever headspace he was in. Julian tried his best to keep his head turned away from the count while finishing what wine was left.  Nadia casually introduced the courtiers at the table and explained the Queastor may or may not being joining them. Julian’s grip on his own leg grew tighter with each introduction; please don’t let the Count recognize him.

                By the grace of god Nadia got interrupted when she started introductions by a startled yelp of a servant. The last of the courtiers finally arrived, a slickly green person in a doctor’s outfit, he had made no noise coming in and somehow made even less as he took a seat. Asra felt a familiar knot form in his stomach, a demon and a strong one at that. Valdemar had been at the palace longer then Asra had been alive but he had managed to miss them during previous visits. He had assumed it was because of his position as exorcist and finally meeting them he doubted he cared. It made more sense why clergy rarely visited the castle despite Nadia’s hospitality.

                He looked over at Julian whose only color in his face was the blush from the alcohol. He tipped his head toward Nadia before rising and helping Julian do the same. Lucio was luckily preoccupied with sharing war stories with Vulgora and with little guidance he got Julian and himself out of the dining hall. Once out of the room the tension eased from Julian and he staggered over to the wall, “I should have known better than to try to match drinks with a Satyr” Each word slurred together slightly but at least he was able to be understood.

                Watching and occasionally helping the doctor stagger back to his room Asra was tempted to ask why he was so petrified of the Count. In his current state he was sure Julian wouldn’t be able to put together a lie but at the same time Julian tended to overshare when sober. But the time they reached the guest wing Asra had to half support the taller man as he slurred out bits of musical numbers. He would say this was why he preferred working alone but none of his previous deacons had gotten quite this intoxicated on him, or had been this into theater.


	9. 9.	The Downside to Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little heated, you have been warned.

9\. The Downside to Drinking 

                Asra stared at the ceiling of the guestroom contemplating how mad Faust was going to be if he ever made it back to his own room. Considering he had promised to take her to the garden after supper, probably pretty mad. He wasn’t going to be able to get up for a while it seemed; finally he just closed his eyes deciding to go ahead and try to get some sleep in.

 

~Earlier~

 

                Julian had managed to somehow send his boots flying almost as soon as they entered his room. Of course in the process of kicking the knee high boots off, he almost sent the both of them tumbling to the ground. Asra had just meant to drop him onto the bed and leave for his own room but somehow had gotten pulled down with him. The two just laid in the bed noses almost touching trying to take in their sudden predicament. Of course, Julian was the first one to speak. “You know you could have just asked,” whether the slurred words or the smell of wine on his breath was the bigger indicator was anyone’s guess.

                Asra just sighed, “Julian, just go to-” He was cut off by the doctor shifting to place his head on his shoulder. He wondered what would yield better results, trying to untangle himself and leave or just staying until the drunken doctor passed out. He decided on the second one figuring it wouldn’t take too long anyway. He raised his hand not trapped under the doctor up to stroke his hair, “you can’t outdrink a Satyr you realize this right?”

                “First time for everything,” Julian muttered into his shoulder wrapping his arms around Asra in a tight embrace. Asra prayed he’d be able to get out of this later but secretly enjoyed the feeling. He’d been out at the sanctuary alone for quite a while before coming here. He let out a questioning noise as Julian said something else but the slurred speech and having his face buried into Asra made it unintelligible. “-struck by lightning.” The tail end of the sentence was all he could make out but he picked up on the callback to the bath easily enough.

                The laugh escaped his lips first, “You’re a doctor, a man of science, and you should know lighting doesn’t just happen indoors.” Something similar to magic got mumbled causing another short laugh. Well the doctor was too drunk to really remember this the next morning so why not have a little fun, “Would you like me to prove you won’t get struck by lightning?”

                The only response was a nod against his shoulder. Taking the invitation Asra tightened his grip in the red hair pulling it back till Julian’s face was tilted up at his. He leaned down placing a gentle yet firm kiss on the other’s lips, he felt Julian’s body tense up before almost instantly melting into the kiss. He had planned to just end it there but as soon as he let go of the handful of hair feathery kisses were getting traced down his jawline and neck. This had backfired, this had backfired badly, but it was quickly reaching the point he didn’t care anymore.

                His hand slipped down to unbutton Julian’s jacket, within a few minutes the doctor was topless laying underneath him. He had somehow lost his robe in the process but was still decently clothed, though the other didn’t seem to care if he even noticed. Kisses soon turned to bites against Julian’s neck causing all sorts of noise to escape, at least there was no one else staying in the guest wing currently. Feeling a hand go under his shirt Asra quickly grabbed it and pinned it on the bed above him; he was not expecting the low desperate moan this action caused.

                Asra continued leaving bites down his chest to his stomach, having to move his hands down to Julian’s hips to stop some of the squirming. “Please…” Julian moans gripping the sheets till his knuckles turn white. Asra answers with a questioning hum against the sensitive skin of the other’s lower stomach. “Please do anything other than tease.” The alcohol in his system had apparently made Julian a bit bolder, considering earlier this same night he could barely handle a few taunts, but the slur of the words provided a needed wake up call.

                He worked his way back up to Julian’s neck and planting a lingering kiss on his lips, “No.” With that one word the red head under him looked up at him in a mix of hurt, fear and a few other emotions he couldn’t quite place. “Your drunk Julian, nothing is going to happen tonight,” Asra said bluntly annoyed with having to stop, he was not about to take advantage of someone intoxicated. A kiss was one thing, were that was going was definably more than a kiss. He collapsed onto the bed beside Julian trying to catch the breath that had run away from him.

                Julian however pouted at the sudden stop to the fun, why start if he was just going to stop like that. If he wasn’t going to get any fun out of this he was at least going to have something warm to cuddle against tonight. He rolled on his side and buried his head in the crook of Asra’s neck while wrapping his arms around the smaller man. His arm stiffened just enough to hold Asra down each time he attempted to get up until he finally slipped off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

                Faust thought she had heard her master and new friend earlier, but master had never made it back to his room. She was about to go looking for him when she heard strange noise from new friend’s room. Her eyes narrowed as she found a comfy place to curl up and bed down, she wasn’t going to be taken to the garden tonight. Master had better be prepared to make up his promise to her with extra hunt time tomorrow. And maybe a ride on new tall friend too.


	10. But How

!0. But How? 

 

              Julian woke up first, familiar hangover pounding in his head and the less familiar feel of someone warm in his arms. He slowly opened an eye looking down at a mess of white hair on his naked chest. He quickly closed the eye again praying against reality that this was a dream. After a few minutes and coming to terms that this was real he opens his eyes again and takes a moment to look at the situation. Ok Asra was still clothed and he had his pants on at least so that’s good. He relaxed a little trying to remember what happened last night.

                He had been drinking and chatting with the Satyr consul, Valerius was it. That explains the hangover. Then he felt a heavy sense of dread in his stomach, something else had happened but what. There had been someone he knew there but for the life of him couldn’t remember who. Racking his brain for a while it suddenly hit him. The count… The count was Montag, but Montag was human last he saw him. Last he saw him he was human and screaming at him after waking up from surgery missing an arm swearing to rip his throat out with his remaining hand….

                Julian bolted upright in a panic panting like he had run a marathon. The movement had jarred Asra awake who originally went to glare at Julian before noticing the man in the midst of a panic attack, “Julian, calm down, nothing happened everything is fine.” Asra patted the taller man’s back waiting for him to calm down concerned that he might have been the cause for the attack. He should have just gone to his room last night and not teased the poor man; he hadn’t expected anything near this kind of reaction. Just some of the normal blushing and stuttering, that’s all.

                The priest’s ears perked at Julian’s muttering he was finally starting to decipher, something about threats and how it didn’t make sense. He pieced together enough to know his presence wasn’t the cause of this and breathed a sigh of relief, but he still had no clue what happened. He got up fetching some water and handing the cup to Julian. After draining the water Julian stood up and started searching the floor for his shirt, “Well thank you, it’s been such a pleasure working with you but I really must be on my way. I’ll send a letter to the church for them to send a replacement.”

                “Or you could just tell me what’s going on?” Asra said calmly watching Julian start gathering his clothes and placing them on the bed. He wasn’t going to stop the doctor from leaving if that’s what he really wanted but he was getting answers before he left. Besides it was more than likely this was just more of Julian’s overdramatic. Right?

                “I’m not even sure, the Count and countess are pure bloods right?” Asra nodded at the question causing Julian to continue, “Then why do I know the count as a human?” Julian paused to look Asra as the other contemplated the information.

                “Plenty of people look similar Julian, I’m more shocked this is your first time seeing the count then the fact you met someone who looks like him.” Asra said as though it was matter of fact. Julian just shook his head and started dressing.

                He pulled on his shirt and started tucking it into his pants, “I barely left the clinic and when I did I wasn’t going toward the palace. Not the point. I know it’s him, the voice, the mannerisms; it’s too much a coincidence. I had this man on my operating table Asra; you don’t forget people after that. Or after they nearly kill you.” He moved onto his jacket before muttering about a lost boot.

                “If the count is a pure blood vampire there is no way you could have treated him as a human. Are you really insinuating he’s lying and was actually turned?” The statement caused all the color in Julian’s face to fade. He really didn’t want to admit that that was exactly what he was implying. He just wanted out of here and back to his clinic.

                His clinic overran by patients of an illness he was here to try to cure. What kind of doctor would he be if he just ran away? He sat down at the end of the bed looking defeated; he would never forgive himself if he just left the people here to die. “Asra, is the count missing an arm from just below the shoulder? It would be the left one.”

                Asra nodded, “He keeps that secret well hid but I found out from Nadia on a previous visit.” He moved to sit beside Julian, “I guess you were somehow involved in that? I can see why you wouldn’t want to be near him, he probably doesn’t hold much love for anyone remotely related to that.” He patted the doctor’s back before reaching for his bag, “Want me to help you pack?”

                “No, I’m staying. It’s the best chance of finding a cure and hopefully he doesn’t remember me. Mean he was fairly out of it while I worked on his arm…” Julian tried desperately to convince himself. He finished putting on his boots before jumping up forcing himself back into his cheery demeanor, “Place this big must have coffee right? Grab a cup and back to the grind.”

                Asra gave a concerned look before laughing, “I’m sure the staff can get you some coffee, though before we get to work I promised Faust a walk in the garden I never did get to last night. Would you like to join us?” 


	11. In The Garden

 

                Julian had quickly found a bench by the fountain to enjoy his coffee; the warm drink helping soothes his frayed nerves. Regardless of the count’s past it had no bearing on the current problem. He ran through cases in his head trying to remember anything they might give him a good starting point to start researching. He’s train of thought got interrupted by Asra who was currently lying under a tree nearby waiting on Faust to come back, “Are you always so needy when you drink?”

                Barely able to keep from spitting out his drink he just looked at Asra in disbelief. To be honest he had somewhat forgot the position they had been in this morning, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, if anything I should have been asking what you were doing in my room. Taking advantage of a man drunk on life you should be ashamed.” While he voice easily fell into the theatrics the dark flush on his cheeks were an easy give away, he did tend to be somewhat affectionate when drunk but he surely didn’t start anything with the priest. He had some self-control after all, even if Asra was far more then easy on the eyes. Then again, he really couldn’t remember anything after leaving the dining room last night.

                “I don’t recall you having any complaints,” Asra teased causing Julian to try to hide his face behind his coffee cup. He had no doubt the doctor’s mind was making it far worse then what actually happened but watching him try to piece it together was amusing, especially with his stubborn refusal to just ask what happened. It lapsed back into silence until a smell of myrrh caused Asra to sit up, “He still works here? Muriel I know that’s you.”

                Julian was sure the other had lost his mind into he noticed a large beast of a man quietly walk into view, black cloak pulled over his head hiding most of his face from view. He let out a grunt acknowledging Asra before stepping aside before a small blonde werewolf girl came running down the path right through the spot Muriel previously stood. Noticing Asra and Julian her ears flattened and she took a step closer to the arguably more intimating cloaked man. “Oh hello,” She barely whispered out, “Are you guests here?”

                Asra stood up giving a warm smile, “Yes my name is Asra, and I’m also an old friend of Muriel’s so you don’t need to worry.”  Almost in sync Muriel’s and the werewolf’s eyes flickered toward Julian as if to ask about him. “That’s Dr. Julian. He’s working with me, annoying but harmless.”

                “Annoying!” Julian gasped standing up causing a wolf like growl to come from Muriel as he put a protective arm around the girl who had jumped closer to him at the sudden noise. So they were both werewolves, all the more reason not to agitate them anymore. “Sorry, I’ll just sit back down, yeah,” Julian sputtered under his breath taking his seat again finishing off his coffee, glaring over at Asra who wore a ‘thank you for proving me right’ smirk.

                “This is Lilly, she helps with the animals.” Muriel said quietly removing his arm from Lilly who just waved. Timid barely began to scratch the service with these two. Muriel looked at Asra with concern, “They sent you here?” Asra just nodded before Muriel looked around sniffing the air, “Its inside here too, they try to hide it but…”

                “I’ve never heard of any cases coming from the palace, what’s happening to the one who fall ill?” Julian asked careful to keep his voice lower as to not spook anyone. Muriel just shrugged as if to say believe it or don’t.

                Lilly was the one to break the silence, “They disappear as soon as they start to smell the least bit sick. I tried to follow one time but…” She retreated behind Muriel obviously unnerved by something she recalled, “The Queastor caught me.” She tugged a Muriel’s cloak before looking at the other’s, “It’s not safe to talk here.”

                Muriel nodded before walking back into a denser part of the garden. Most the palace staff was nocturnal, but by the actions of the werewolves someone must be keeping an eye or ear out during the day. The idea made a lump swell in Julian’s throat hoping nothing had overheard his morning conversation with Asra but there was nothing he could do about it now. They followed the two into the almost forested part of the garden, Asra noticing protection charms on occasional trees. It opened out to a small clearing with a small hut and a larger chicken coop. Somehow this was not surprising.

                Once in the clearing the two wolves took turns telling the situation at the palace, neither one wanting to talk to long. Apparently, the plague took hold at the palace at the same time as the town but anyone who got sick was whisked away before anyone could notice. They had only found out when Lilly had followed a gardener friend of hers as they were lead away after getting a fever. She hadn’t meant to be sneaking but it was taken that way by Valdemar. An uncomfortable silence filled the air after the mention of the demon.

                “Julian nobody from the palace ended up at the town clinic right?” Asra asked more confirming then actually questioning. It was concerning, no doubt, but the palace having its own medical unit wouldn’t be odd. They had just arrived but even so it not being mentioned to them. Julian nodded his head concerned about this news as well. The palace was regarded as a safe haven, plenty of patients had talked about the good fortune that their friend, sibling or child worked at the palace and was being spared. “In any case we better get back and find Faust before someone comes looking for us, we can figure all this out later.”

                Muriel just huffed walking over to a small flowerbed by the hut. He pulled out a familiar looking snake who wrapped around his wrist before hiding her head behind her tail. He walked over holding the arm with the snake out toward Asra. Lilly poked her head out from around Muriel, “She found the coop and helped herself to some eggs.” She looked up at Muriel who nodded before speaking again, “If we sniff out anything else we’ll let you know, we just want things back to normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's guest is Lilly! An OC from another friend of mine and also because poor Muriel needs companionship.


	12. The Invite

12\. The Invite

                Julian sat awkwardly at the desk looking through book after book on diseases with his head held at an odd angle. He was going to have one killer neck ache after this but he was not going to disturb the snake taking a nap in his hair. He had already done that once and nearly had the life squeezed out of him. Faust did not like getting woke up by falling onto his desk, but also refused to find another place to sleep because _tall friend hair soft_. At least that’s the reasoning Asra had told him.

                Speaking of Asra he had made himself a nest out of cushions and was flipping through magic books looking for god knows what. He had tried to get him to share any ideas he had but he would have probably had better luck striking up a conversation with the werewolves from the garden. He was obviously looking for something but it’s not like Julian would understand it anyway. He snarled as another possible lead came to a blaring dead end, crumbling the paper he tossed it in the direction of the bin beside his desk.

                Asra waved his hand floating the piece of crumpled paper into the bin as he had done the last six or so pages before going back to his book. He should be working on a plague cure but he instead flipped through ritual tomes looking for a way to at least contact the departed. He could build on that. If there was a ghost it would be easier but where would Tori be if not the shop if they were still clinging to this plane. How long ago had it even been since they passed? How long had he just sat there waiting for them to come back when they needed him. He had Julian send for the undertaker’s reports earlier today but with how busy he was with the current situation it might be days before the reports got to them.

                Faust, eventually growing tired of the doctor’s mumbling, woke up and slithered down toward Asra’s nest of cushions. The moment the snake cleared his shoulders Julian popped his neck and laid his head down on the table, “I thought she’d never leave.” He propped the book up to be able to read it while still keeping his head on the desk.

                “You could have just asked her.” The response was Julian raising his head just enough to cast a ‘you would dare disturb her’ look before lowering his head back to the desk. “Or a better option is you could find someplace more comfortable then the desk to do your reading.”  Asra rearranged a few pillows settling further into the nest of cushions before opening another book.

                “While I would love to join you, I’m afraid I have no idea how you resist falling asleep reading like that. I’d be out in ten minutes.” A yawn caught the tail end of the statement causing Julian to sit up and stretch trying to fight off the tiredness. It was barely midafternoon but the lack of movement made all the exhaustion from working the clinic catch up to him. At least there he never slowed down enough to feel tired.

                “You make it sound like a nap would be a bad thing; I think it sounds wonderful right about now. Care to join us?” Asra watched the doctor open and close his mouth a few times, face progressively getting redder before mumbling something about work and turning back to his desk. This was far too easy. “To bad, it’s kind of cold in here.” He rolled over onto his side and had just about drifted off before a heavy warm coat was laid on top of him.

                “I’m going to get some coffee, Lapsang Something for you right? I’m sure that’s close enough for the kitchen to figure out,” without waiting for an answer he was already out the door and heading down the hall sans greatcoat. He was ninety-nine percent sure Asra was just trying to get under his skin but the small chance he was serious kept making his heart leap up to his throat. He was under no obligation to follow church rules; he just agreed to work for them as payment for medical school. Asra was a different story all together…

                His trend of thought came to an abrupt halt as he turned a corner to come face to face with the satyr consul. Valerius greeted him with a grimace before recognizing Julian, “Just the person I was coming to find. I am glad you survived after last night, normally it’s a few days at least if I even see people a second time after drinking with me.”

                “My head is certainly wishing I was still in bed but work demands otherwise. Drink as good as yours are worth the price though, hopefully I can join you again sometime.” Well it certainly wasn’t the worst person to run into, out of everyone he had met Nadia and Valerius seemed to easily be the most approachable. Outside of the servants of course but having someone wait on him was just awkward.

                Valerius cleared his throat shifting his weight causing a hoof to make a soft clack on the floor, “I will send a bottle up to your room, I have a feeling you might need it after tonight. The count wants you to join him for a chat after dinner, apparently you remind him of someone.”  How the doctor managed to turn any paler was a mystery in itself but the satyr had zero desire to get more involved in this then he already was. He took a sip from his wine glass and walked away after he was reasonably sure the doctor wasn’t going to pass out. At least he wasn’t going to have to be the one jumping through the counts hoops tonight.

                Julian stumbled the rest of the way to the kitchen and asked one of the workers to get the coffee and tea. He sunk into a chair brushing stray hairs back to get a better view of the spot on the ceiling he had chosen to stare at. There was still a few hours until nightfall, though any amount of planning at this point was not likely to help him. Maybe he had gotten over the arm thing? What if this wasn’t about the arm at all, but his conversation with Asra this morning? What if it’s both? Either way now was probably a good time to write a new will.

                The sound of someone clearing their throat next to him caused him to jump to his feet and apologize to the servant who walked up to him holding a drink tray. “Sorry for the wait, I’ll take this up to the library for you.”

                “Oh no, I’ve got it. I just am no good with tea otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to make it.” He reached into his pocket pulling out a coin and placing it in the servant’s hand as he took the tray. “I hope you don’t mind me just bringing this back after we finish for the day.” He decided to take the silence as a yes as the worker just stared at the coin in their hand. He hurried back to the relative sanctuary of the library hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone else on his way back.

                Asra poked his head out from under the greatcoat after hearing the door closed. He had actually begun to wonder if Julian had got lost; it was easy enough in this place. He could have sworn the doctor looked pale when he came in but if he had it had quickly changed into his normal frustrated flush when he saw Asra. Julian muttered something under his breath as he sat the tray down on the edge of his desk. Asra turned his head to the side quizzically but was just answered by a head shake before Julian spoke, “So are you going to find an actual chair or do I need to bring your drink to your pillow fort?”

                “I didn’t realize they managed to hire you on here that quickly Julian,” an exasperated laugh escaped. Asra sat up moving the coat off of him, how he wore that heavy thing near constantly was beyond him but it did make a nice blanket. “I see no reason to get less comfortable to enjoy a drink.”

                Julian handed the tea over before grabbing his coffee and dropping into the pillow nest by the priest. The two enjoyed their drinks in silence for a bit before Julian spoke, “So according to the Consul, Count Lucio wants to talk to me after dinner. I remind him of someone.” Asra froze mid sip and cut his eyes over to Julian hoping there was some punch line coming. The worried look on Julian’s face as he took another swig of coffee crushed that idea though.

                “Well it was nice knowing you, I’ll get some wine from Valerius to pour on your grave,” Asra said lowering his cup. He expected panic but instead got a laughing doctor nearly falling over further into the nest of pillows.  “I agreed to share the cushions but please don’t spill anything on them.”

                Julian finished the last of his coffee in one swig before sitting the cup down and falling into the nest. He let out another laugh, “You know I figured I’d be taken out by something I caught at a clinic, or a bar fight, or maybe even just drop dead from exhaust. Have to say being taken out by a patient whose life I saved was not on that list. You would think he would have been grateful or something. His name isn’t even Lucio, maybe I should call him Monty just to see what reaction I get.”

                Asra shook his head enjoying the last bit of his tea while listening to the doctor rant. Luckily he had finished before the talk of names came up. Monty? He definably needed to keep that bit of information stored away, “I’m beginning to think you have a death wish. Maybe you should think of how to survive this instead of how to piss him off even more.”

                Julian just waved his hand, “I had plenty of time to come to terms with my inevitable death trying to find the kitchen, now I’m wondering how to use this once in a lifetime opportunity.”

                 Asra pinched the space between his eyes and let out a long sigh, “Can you at least try not to die? You are far from the worst person they’ve paired me with and I rather not have to roll the dice again on a new one.” He looked over at the doctor who was back to looking in any direction not at Asra. Subtlety was certainly not this man’s strong point. “Ok so what time are we going to meet the count?”

                “Wait, we?” Julian’s head whipped around to face the priest, “No. No we. You have nothing to do with this why would you be coming? This man’s temper is not something to be…”

                “You really talk too much,” Julian froze mid-sentence at the interruption, “I know Lucio’s temper already. I’ve been here plenty. I’m also normally pretty good at calming him down so I’m coming.” He shot a glare at Julian as he started to object again causing the doctor to start pouting. Asra would be coming regardless, he never cared much for Lucio so digging up some dirt on him was too good to miss.


	13. The Past Never Stays There

                The desire to run was etched over every inch of Julian’s face, to the point it was even making Asra nervous. Julian had given him a very brief rundown of what had happened between him and the count. A badly mangled arm leading to amputation to avoid bleed out then Lucio waking up and throwing a surgical tray at Julian vowing to kill him. Really couldn’t blame Julian for being nervous, Asra had offered to help him get out of the palace like he had originally planned on this morning but he had refused. He wasn’t going to give up the chance to find a cure even at his own peril, and that sent a twinge of guilt through the priest. Maybe after this he should devote some time to cure research, or at the very least try to make sure the doctor took some care of himself. The man apparently was convinced he could live off coffee.

                “Stress really isn’t good for you doctor,” Asra looked over only gaining a single chuckle from Julian, “Tell you what, I’ll give you another kiss if you make it back to your room in one piece.” That got his attention.

                “Another?” Julian questioned biting his lip and feeling his face flush. He racked his mind trying to remember a time when that would have happened before he remembered the fact he couldn’t recall how he had gotten to his room last night. No that couldn’t be, Asra had just helped him to his room after all. “Ok, very funny. Can we try to be somewhat serious here?” Julian says returning to his normal color but at least now with a grin.

                Asra shrugged, “Fine, if you don’t want to I won’t push.” He walked ahead of Julian who had faltered and nearly walked into a potted tree. Honestly he wasn’t so sure about the idea himself, part of him had somewhat regretted how far things had gotten but at the same time it was a much welcome distraction from what was going on They both could heavily use one with how the palace stay seemed to be going. Final decision on that was going to have to wait as they reached the count’s door. Asra just pushing it open and walking in like it was no big deal.

                Julian quickly caught up and sputtered out, “Good evening count, sorry for the sudden intrusion. You wanted to talk to me?” He finally raised his eyes up to see white eyes surrounded with red sclera glaring at him sending shivers down his spine. Normally vampires didn’t frighten him, his mentor had been a high ranking pureblood after all, but the bloodlust in Lucio’s eyes certainly did the trick. Julian had thought he was intimidating as a human.

                Asra meanwhile had just positioned himself cross legged on the corner of the large silk covered bed and was investigating a bottle to make sure it was just wine. Though he did smile at the image of Julian almost cowering to someone a half foot shorter than him in heals. After confirming it was indeed just wine he poured a glass before clearing his throat, “I thought we were here to talk not have you give the only medical person in the room a heart attack.”

                Lucio turned away from Julian before lounging back on his bed, “If you can call him a medical professional. I honestly don’t see anything but a useless hack.” He waves his hand in the direction of some empty chairs which Julian quickly sits down in. “I see you are just inviting yourself in as usual witch.”

                If the implied insult bothers Asra at all it doesn’t show, “I can’t come visit an old friend? Besides it’s not like your wing is included in the tour, someone had to show him up here. As for your talk I’m sure you don’t mind me sitting in, it’s not like I don’t already know some of your secrets.” The two looked at each other, Lucio trying to will the priest dead and Asra just calmly waiting for a response. Eventually Lucio looked away and Asra went back to his drink.

                “Why even come to the palace in the first place Jules? Not like you’d fare any better here than you did out in the field,” Lucio grimaced, he had planned on having more fun with the doctor but Asra deciding to barge in meant his original plan would have to wait. “Have you told Asra how we know each other? Or did you leave off the part before you chopped off my arm?”

                Julian tensed and started chewing on his bottom lip until it started to bleed. Well that answered that. Asra however barely cared, the count had a knack for assuming he was more important in people’s lives then he actually was. “He told me enough, though I don’t see why stuff that happened over a half decade ago really matters. I am curious how a pureblood gets wounded bad enough to lose an arm though.”

                Shock streak across Lucio’s face as he turned toward Julian who was bouncing his leg and staring at the ground wondering how hard it would be to learn to teleport. Luckily the count believed Julian hadn’t revealed he had been human at the time though now he had to find a way to run with it. “Of course you are, especially with it being someone as talented in the field as me.” He went off into a war story pausing often to try to fill in gaps or change things that didn’t make sense. It wasn’t very convincing.

                Asra passed a wine glass over to Julian shaking his head at the count’s antics; at this point he had gotten up and had struck a pose mirrored in the painting behind him. He paused then glared at the two until they gave some halfhearted clapping. He walked over to Julian and placed his hand on the back of the chair hovering over the doctor who shrunk back into the chair, “Wonderful job as ever Count Lucio, it is such a shame you’re no longer on the field. Not that you’re not doing as great here.”

                Lucio laughed placing his golden hand under Julian’s chin causing him to quiet and blush, “You really haven’t changed have you Jules?” He pulls the sharp nail down his jawline causing a red mark. Julian tries to bite back moan and presses his legs together, his eyes looked away from Lucio and landed, unfortunately, on Asra who just had his jaw hanging open.

                An uncomfortable moment later and Asra just stands up, “Ok Montag you’ve had your fun, we actually sleep at night so we need to go.” Lucio startled and froze at the use of his old name; Asra took the opportunity to grab Julian and get out of the room. After making it out of Lucio’s wing he just looked at Julian, “So… You and Lucio huh?”

                “I really didn’t think he’d bring that up…”


	14. Confession Time

                “So you slept with him and you thought he wouldn’t recognize you?” Asra said after making back to Julian’s room.

                “You’ve never been in a mercenary camp have you? Sleeping around is a common thing, you could very well die the next day. Whenever Dr. Satrinava was out…” Julian stopped mid-sentence as Asra very nearly choked on the wine Valerius had sent to the room.

                “Satrinava? As in the largest pureblood family, not to mention Nadia’s family?” Asra shook his head, “So not only have you slept with the count before cutting his arm off you also trained under I’m guessing Nadia’s sister…” He thought for a second before confirming with himself that it was Nazali who had taken up medicine. “Anything else you would like to share?”

                Julian, who by this point had given up on having Asra view him in any sort of positive light, threw his jacket into the corner of the room, “Not really, though if you’re curious my favorite flower is wolfsbane.” He chuckled sitting on the end of the bed with his own glass of wine, “Didn’t find out till later it was poison.”

                 The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Julian spoke again, “Ok so most of my dirty laundry has been aired.” Asra look at him mentally pleading there wasn’t more. “Unless you want to come with me to Nevion nothing you need to worry about. Why don’t you share something?”

                “Feeling self-conscious are we?” Asra teased earning a grumble from Julian. “Worst I did was getting into a relationship with one of my previous deacons, so there’s my contribution. Not like the church doesn’t already know.”

                Julian’s face lit up, fell and lit up again in the course of one sentence. He for a second entertained the idea of something happening but then remembered his face in Lucio’s room. Maybe he should have told him ahead of time, but he didn’t think Lucio would admit to having slept with a human, especially someone who was now affiliated with the church. Then again, he had never thought before speaking so it shouldn’t have been such a surprise. Somewhere in his thought process he had reverted to chewing on his lip, noticing only when the metallic taste of blood hit his tongue.

                Asra had been absorbed in his own thoughts. Finally looking up he noticed Julian tenderly poking at the puncture on his lip before sighing and taking another drink of wine. Asra put down his glass before stretching, “Valerius certainly has some potent stuff, no wonder you were so out of it last night.” When Julian didn’t respond Asra just stood up to leave, he wonder for a second if he should say something but instead decided to retreat back to his own room.

 

                _Sleep here?_ Faust said raising her head up from the ball she had formed on the pillow. Asra nodded before sitting at the desk in the room and opening one of the books he had brought back from the library. Faust tilted her head to the side before curling back up and going to sleep.

                Asra sat upright in his chair as he hurriedly turned to the next page. He got another book from the pile, one he had grabbed on a whim dealing with the magic of the major arcana. It was an entirely different type of magic then he was used to but he had some natural talent in it and it had exactly what he needed. If he really needed it, part of him still held on to the hope Tori wasn’t actually gone just had left on another job or something. Humans didn’t catch the plague so they must have been wrong about that; many other illnesses shared symptoms after all.

 

                Julian sat up in bed finally giving up on sleep. He pulled his boots back on opened the door, looking from side to side to make sure the coast was clear he walked out of his room heading towards the library until he turned a corner and nearly walked into Chandra causing the were-owl to ruffle her feathers. Corners in the palace were dangerous as the doctor was quickly learning. Chandra tilted her head to an uncomfortable to look at degree before cooing out a soft, “Yes?”

                “Just heading to the library, if I’m not going to sleep might as well be doing something useful.” Julian explained before sighing. Chandra just tilted her head to the other side before continuing on her way making no noticeable noise. Julian watched her go before heading back toward the library luckily avoiding anyone else. He plopped back at his desk opening a few different books around him, he knew between how late it was and the drinks from earlier he wasn’t making any breakthroughs tonight but he could at least condense the information he had found into something more manageable.

                The doctor wasn’t sure how long had passed, it was still pitch black outside but he knew he had been in here a while. He looked over at Asra’s pile of pillows and debated on just curling up there for the night and save the bother of having to walk back. He yawned leaning back in the chair that tilted a bit too far causing him to have to grab onto the desk to keep from falling. Well that woke him back up for at least the next few minutes. He was about to grab another book before he jumped up at the sound of a laugh.

                He scanned the room not seeing anyone, or anything, which could have possibly laughed. Unless of course the books are now laughing at him, given how tired he was that was entirely plausible. He looked back at the desk before sighing and walking over to the nest of pillows and cushions. He very ungracefully fell into the pile and closed his eyes hoping sleep would come soon.

                “Are you sure you should be wondering around on your own after dark?” a playful voice said catching Julian right before sleep did, “You think a doctor wouldn’t be so thoughtless…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Julian stay out of trouble? I think not.  
> I will try to post next week but might be unable, if not then I'll have 2 chapters for you the following week!


	15. The Doctor's Chambers

                Julian had, unwillingly, followed Valdemar into the dungeon. The palace had apparently been doing its own research into the plague and the desire to stop it managed to override his fear of the demon. Soon as the door opened the overwhelming smell of death hit the doctor, almost causing him to double over then and there. What he saw inside pushed him over the threshold as he leaned against the wall to keep from hitting the floor completely.

                “Come now Dr. Devorak, you must know that medicine makes no progress without sacrifice,” Valdemar nearly sang. Julian just stared in disbelief, demons were cruel by nature but seeing one almost giddy surrounded by this amount of suffering… “You’ll get used to it; I’m interested to see what you come up with after all. Just remember, if you tell anyone I’ll make sure you never leave here again.”

                Julian just nodded; he certainly wasn’t in position to do anything else at the moment. He followed behind the Queastor being introduced to other doctors, who were only referred to by numbers, and shown around the different parts of the dungeon turned lab. Every patient, or subject according to Valdemar, was a member of the palace staff. No wonder he never saw any at the clinic, they never made it out of the palace.

                “Lastly, this is your desk for while you’re doing work down here. Please understand if I can’t let you take certain information out of our laboratory here.” Julian looked at the desk placed up against the wall, a gold plate with the number 69 etched into it in the corner. Valdemar walked off leaving him to try to process what he had just seen, while also wondering how much of the palace knew. Obviously the staff was none the wiser, but the courtiers? What about Nadia? Julian’s stomach twisted more somehow as he resisted the urge to bolt out of the dungeon.

 

                Asra woke up slightly before lunch, he had been up most the night finalizing the details needed for a ritual. He made a stop by the kitchen before heading to the library, making sure to grab a few of Julian’s favorites as well. Getting to the library it he found it surprisingly empty, he assumed he had just missed Julian and sat some of the food down on the desk before retreating to his pile of cushions. Julian had been here at some point, seeing how his nest had been rearranged.

                After at least an hour had passed he began to grow curious. No that wasn’t the word; he was a bit concerned about the doctor. As scattered as Julian tended to be, his work was never something he slacked on. Not only had he seen that but that was almost the first thing out of anyone’s mouth when he had asked about him before coming to the palace. He looked out the window toward the garden courtyard, unsurprisingly he wasn’t out there it had always been Asra’s favorite spot to rest though.

                He headed back to the guest wing, should probably double check his room before wandering the palace. He opened to door to find Julian lying on the bed awake, dark circles under his eyes and two more empty wine bottles joining the one they had started last night. “I know I just left last night but this is somewhat an overreaction…”

                Julian barely responded still locked in a thousand mile stare with the ceiling. After a minute, possibly triggered by Asra moving toward the door, Julian spoke, “How much do you think you can get away with for the greater good? Is there even an acceptable amount?”

                Asra froze mid step, he knew Julian hadn’t caught wind of what he was planning but that question cut him to the bone. “I guess that’s just something that we’ll have to figure out as we go,” Julian let out a sad chuckle not thrilled with the answer. Silence permeated the room before Asra spoke again, “If you can walk I’m taking Faust back out to the garden, she’d love your company.”

                “At least the snake likes me,” Julian remarked, smile not quite reaching his eyes. He swung his legs off the bed and took a shaky step or two before regaining his land legs. “I best be getting back to work though, plague won’t cure itself after all,” He strode past Asra not looking him in the face. Even if Asra wanted to say something else the doctor was halfway down the hall in no time.

                _Tall friend not come?_ Faust said sadly as she watched Julian turn the corner. Asra nodded, “I don’t know what happened but there is something else going on here. Maybe you should stay with Muriel for a bit.” Faust hissed lightly, she never liked being away from Asra for long, but at least with Muriel she would be near eggs. She perked up at the idea before noticing the contemplative look on her master’s face. She slithered up to flick her tongue across his cheek.


	16. Are You Holding Up

                Julian sat at his desk in the dungeon, trying his best to block out the cries and screams of the people kept there. It didn’t work. He was at least making some progress with the new material, if you could count ruling out every running theory he had progress. Eventually the sounds became too much and he headed back upstairs, he hung his lab coat up before taking a narrow winding passage that led up to a secret door in the library. Convenient for Julian but also very disturbing, quickly putting an end to him thinking of taking a nap in the library again.

                Judging by the hustle of servants still running through the halls it wasn’t too close to sunrise, the mostly nocturnal guest of the Count and Countess normally made sure to leave at least two hours before sunrise. Julian yawned; it had been almost a week since his talk with Valdemar. He was spending nights in the dungeon after he was sure Asra was asleep and spending days in the library with him. If it wasn’t for the priest’s penchant for oversleeping Julian doubted he’d have any of his own.

                Speaking of Asra, he should probably check on him tomorrow. The mortician had dropped off the names of the dead and something on there had sent him for a loop. He had grown quiet, distant; he was never all that open but now the normal teasing that had consisted of most their chats was gone. Julian figured he knew someone on the list and opted to give him some time to process but after a week he was getting worried. Truthfully he was worried days ago but his own schedule and concerns kept him busy.

                He stopped to take a quick bath just enough to get the filth from the dungeon off before heading to his room. He almost collapsed on his bed instantly but his eyes instead caught a bottle placed beside it. He looked at his bed again before walking over to open the bottle, a drink or two would at least help what little sleep he got be more restful.

 

                Asra heard the click of Julian’s door close. He had no idea what the doctor was always up to until the early hours of the morning but it wasn’t like he had bothered to ask. It wasn’t the library though, he had tried to bring him something to snack on before and it had been empty and just as they had left it hours prior. He looked down at the mortician’s log again, rereading a sentence for the thousandth time.

                _Deacon Tori Miles, race: unknown, cause of death: plague_

                He had even tracked down the fey who had brought it, double-checking why it said unknown. She had not remembered Tori in particular but was adamant that none of the plague deaths were human. When pressed about the unknown she snipped something about knowing something as common as a human on sight alone.

                Asra closed the log and sighed. Faust poked her head out of his hair and lightly touched his nose with hers. He reached up and rubbed the top of her head, Faust taking the opportunity to transfer herself to his arm. _Worried. Tall friend._ She looked at her master expectantly and eventually he stood up.

                “Fine, I’ll go check on him,” Asra relented. As he headed toward the door he heard Faust again, _Asra need friend too._ Asra looked down at the snake on his arm before shaking his head and opening his door. He hesitated outside Julian’s door for a bit, wondering if the doctor might have just gone straight to be upon returning  and any other excuses to not go in. He heard the hacking cough of someone nearly chocking on their drink. Faust gave his arm a squeeze encouraging him.

                Asra opened the door causing Julian to jump out of the chair he had been sitting in automatically taking a defensive stance. Julian stared at him wide eyed before relaxing and sitting back down. “Oh, it’s just you. Sorry, been a long night,” Julian confessed. He lifted up another glass in a silent question, putting it back as Asra shook his head.

                The stayed in silence for a moment before starting to speak at the same time, “How have you…/Are you holding…” The both stopped and looked at each other before letting out a chuckle. Julian gave a dramatic gesture signaling for Asra to go ahead, almost triggering an eye roll. He sat down at the foot of the bed across from Julian, “So what has you coming back so late? Find a cute palace girl?”

                “Oh I wish, just getting some more work done,” Julian replied with a forced laugh, “I can rest when it’s over right?” He swirled what was left of his drink, “What about you, why are you still up? Report still hitting you that hard?” Asra went to shrug but a squeeze from Faust made him change it to a nod. Julian let out a sigh, “I won’t make you talk about it, just know I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save them, whoever they were.”

                Asra looked at him in shock before giving him a smile, “I know you’ve done your best, none of this is your fault.” Julian scoffed but gave a sad smile. Asra thought about sharing more but decided against it, “So where have you been, I know it’s not the library.”

                Julian sputter, “Oh that, well you see apparently… umm…” If you tell anyone I’ll make sure you never leave here again. The words echoed in Julian’s mind sending a shiver down his spine. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you,” Julian said quietly plunging the room back into silence. Soon after the drink, he couldn’t call something that potent wine, started to relax him. He downed the rest of his drink, “I do need some sleep though, so unless you want to share the bed again…” A small part of Julian hoped for a yes but he knew he wasn’t that lucky, instead he walked toward the door to let Asra out.

                “Why not,” Asra said as Faust slithered into a ball on the nightstand, “I don’t think either of us wants to be alone right now.” Julian turned towards the bed and raised an eyebrow. Asra could see the gears in his head turning as Julian struggled to comprehend what he had said. Before the doctor could respond Asra teased, “Just try to keep your hands to yourself this time, I might not stop this time.”

                “What do you mean stop?” Realization then hit Julian, “What do you mean this time?” Asra shrugged and flopped back on the bed collecting pillows around him. “You cannot just say something like that then not answer.” Julian turned redder with every word while Asra just flashed a mischievous grin staying silent. “You’re just doing this to get a reaction out of me, right?” the words sounded less sure then Julian intended but they did earn a reply.

                “I’m hurt you don’t remember Julian.” Asra had no idea why he was doing this. If he wanted a distraction, or if getting under Julian’s skin was just that entertaining to him. Maybe he should have taken him up on that drink, at least then he’d have an explanation for it. Julian had made it to the edge of the bed still flushed and looking somewhat unsure. “Would you like me to remind you or should I just head to my own room?”

                “Remind me,” Julian barely whispered, still not getting on to the bed. He looked at Asra who was pretending he hadn’t heard the answer previously, “I want you to remind me.”

                “That’s hard to do if you won’t even come to bed,” Asra joked. Julian however acted like it had been an order, quickly climbing onto to the bed resting on his hands and knees besides Asra. His eyes were focused on trying to drill a hole in the mattress however. Asra lifted his head up and used his thumb to free the lip caught between his teeth, “Do you want me to prove you won’t get struck by lightning?”


	17. A Good Way to Spend a Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, you have been warned.  
> Nothing plot relevant here so if you don't want smut I will see you next week!

                “Please do,” had been Julian’s breathless reply. The word barely escaped his lips before they were captured by Asra’s. The hand holding his chin tightened causing him to moan into the kiss. His hand moved up to rest on Asra’s thigh hesitantly, still not sure that this situation was real. Probably just another sleep deprived fantasy, not that he would ever admit how often he had thought of this happening since coming to the castle.

                Clothing was discarded, thrown off the bed in random directions to be dealt with in the morning. Julian had somehow ended up flat on his back with Asra hovering over him, not that he minded in the least. “Are you sure you want…”Julian started looking away from Asra as embarrassment set in.

                “Second thoughts already?” was the cool reply. While the words sounded cold the kisses being placed along what neck he had exposed set Julian’s skin on fire. He whimpered as Asra pulled away looking at him patiently for a reply.

                “No not at all,” Julian replied pulling the other back in for another kiss. “Do whatever you want to me…” The last sentence came out as barely a whisper against the other’s lips before Julian lost himself in another kiss. Apparently Asra took the invitation as kisses became deep and wandering hands became firmer. Pale hands tangled in white hair as kisses trailed down his chest and stomach, making him twitch with arousal.

                Asra paused and looked up at Julian, “Doesn’t take much for you does it, or have you just been fantasizing again?” Julian opened his mouth to protest but a breath of warm air against his arousal causes him to bite his lip instead. He leaned his head back into the pillow trying not to moan at the sudden warmth surrounding him. That battle was quickly lost though at the ever so light scrape of teeth against him.

                “God Asra…” Julian let out free hand gripping the sheets while the other hand tangled in white hair. Julian would have question how he was so good at this had he been able to string a thought together. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” the words flowed out of his mouth as the pressure built in his abdomen.

                Just as he was about to reach that peak Asra suddenly lifted up looking at him with a playful smirk. “I think that proves it doesn’t it?” Asra said mischief gleaming in his eyes.

                Julian whimpered body still wound tight from his near climax. “I’ll do anything, please… oh god!” Julian arched his back as he felt a slick finger press against his entrance. Asra just held his finger there, looking at Julian patiently. Julian squirmed trying to press the digit into himself, face flushing further as he realized how desperate he must look right now.

                “You know I’m not going to do anything till you ask for it.” Julian stared at him for a second trying to convince him to continue without having to actually ask.

                “Just fuck me already,” Julian demanded before pulling the shocked Asra into a kiss in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the finger enter him, followed by a second. Kissing turned into playful little bites to his ear and down his neck as fingers searched inside him. Finally finding what they had been looking for Julian’s hips bucked off the bed and just like that the fingers were gone. “Are you always such a tease?” Julian managed to string together as he tried, and failed, to produce a glare.

                “Most the time,” Asra’s reply was as calm as ever however his voice was beginning to betray his own excitement. Julian opened his mouth to reply but the words turned into a low moan as he felt something press against him. His hands tangled in the sheets as Asra slid into him, the burning quickly giving away to pleasure. Asra had buried his face into Julian’s shoulder to help stifle his own moan.

                Maybe Asra wasn’t that much of a tease after all. The thought swam through Julian’s minds between jolts of pleasure until his brain gave up on thinking all together. When this happened apparently volume control went with it, though the only reason he knew was hearing Asra moan, “I guess you want the whole palace to know,” into his ear.

                If Julian had a reply is was lost somewhere between the moans of ecstasy and his pleading to finally get pushed over the edge. Asra’s movements had gotten more sporadic when his hand finally slipped around Julian. The shout from Julian was quickly muffled by a kiss as Asra followed him with his own release.

                As the two finally came back down they stayed face to face with the smallest distance between their lips. Julian almost reached to claim them in another kiss but was thwarted by Asra, as gracefully as ever, rolled over collapsing beside Julian. An exhausted silence filled the room before Julian’s mind got away from him, “Were you planning this or do you just always carry a bottle of lube around?”

                Asra hand waved the question away, “A magician never reveals their secrets. That’s really the first thing out of your mouth though?” Asra looked over with a coy grin making Julian swallow. “Next time I should make you do more work.”

                Whatever defense he had planned for the teasing had flown out the doctor’s mind, “Next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, my first published smut. I suck at it I know  
> Though if you liked it consider buying me a Kofi! (or more likely a margarita after this)  
> ko-fi.com/thelastcure


	18. Life Goes On

                Julian hadn’t felt so refreshed since coming to the castle, despite last night being the least amount of sleep he had in a long time. He had almost not left bed this morning, Asra certainly hadn’t he had clung almost desperately to the pillow at the mention. Julian’s body however clung to its routine despite how much he had willed it to go back to sleep. He was still lost in thought about the previous night when he sat down to his normal spot in the library. The still open texts littering his desk quickly brought his mind back to the present, well that escape was fun while it lasted.

                One good thing about being so routine driven even the staff was used to it, he had been sitting for under an hour when a servant had come in bringing coffee and a few pastries. Some part of Julian’s mind wondered how he hadn’t gained any weight suddenly eating three meals a day rather than nibbling out of Demeter’s care basket to survive. He should probably try to find time to go back and check on the clinic but for now, compiling research.

               

                _Up!_ The increasingly annoyed voice echoing in Asra’s head finally convinced him to sit up and start waking up. He reached over giving Faust a head scratch, “Ok, ok, I’m getting up.”

                Asra still wasn’t completely awake by the time he had made it to the garden, Faust had slithered off probably to try to steal some more eggs from Muriel’s chickens and he leaned against a tree by the fountain debating on giving back into sleep. Before sleep could actually claim him he was joined by the aforementioned chicken owning werewolf.

                “Why are you here,” Muriel said sitting on a different side of the tree. He pulled out a knife and block of wood choosing to focus on that rather than the conversation he started.

                “The church sent me here, they were rather insistent.” Asra replied closing his eyes again.

                “You would have left by now,” the ‘if that were it’ left implied but unsaid in the air. The conversation lulled into silence, the rhythmic scrapping of wood and water falling filled the void.

                “Tori died of the plague,” Asra’s voice was so low he could barely hear it himself but Muriel’s sudden stop to his woodcarving let him know he heard. “It makes no sense, how did we miss Tori wasn’t human? Why didn’t they trust one of us enough to tell us?”

                Muriel rattled the chain attached to his neck as if to answer why he wouldn’t be trusted before going back to his carving, “The dead stay dead…”

                “But what if they didn’t have to…” Asra had opened his eyes staring vacantly at a point somewhere in the treetop above him. “If I could just figure out…” He trailed off letting the conversation lull before looking over at Muriel, “You’ll help me right?”

                A reluctant but affirming grunt was all he got in response before Lilly came walking up holding a very satisfied snake. Muriel sent a halfhearted glare toward Asra who instantly became more fascinated by the tree towering over him.

 

                Julian searched through another drawer before giving up and just laying his head down on the desk, he of course had left his main notebook in the dungeons and he really didn’t want to head back there yet. At least Asra hadn’t shown up yet, maybe he could run down there and grab it before he got there and be able to use to shortcut…. “Or maybe I could just take the afternoon off and not deal with it today,” he muttered under his breath.

                “You take time off? That’s something I never thought I would hear,” came an all too familiar teasing voice. Julian just waved his hand is Asra’s general direction as the priest laughed and settled into his normal pile of cushions.

                “You know, just because you live on a break doesn’t mean the rest of us can,” Julian replied trying his best to sound slightly annoyed for it to instead become flustered when he saw the way to innocent look on Asra’s face.

                “You certainly weren’t complaining about my work ethic last night,” Asra said keeping the innocent expression. As soon as he had seen Julian give up on making a comeback the expression turned into the smirk resembling a cat that had just caught its prey. “Besides if you take the afternoon off whose ramblings will I use for background noise?”

                Julian huffed and went back to reading through the few old case reports he had brought with him from the clinic. The afternoon passed by relatively quickly, the only interruption had been Chandra delivering an invitation to join Nadia for the evening meal, along with assurances that Lucio would not be joining due to prior engagements.

                To be completely truthful, it worried Julian that Lucio hadn’t tried anything else since their last talk. He had quickly decided it was far too much to hope Lucio had possibly gotten over the loss of his arm, which led him to believe by some saving grace there was something else preoccupying his time. Asra however seemed convinced that Lucio wouldn’t give them any more problems, leading to even more questions about how Lucio and Asra knew each other prior to this.

                He had tried to ask, but the question was discreetly ignored and conversation changed. It seemed like almost everyone in the castle was against giving straight answers. Thing were a lot simpler back at the clinic when the only thing you had to worry about was helping people.

                “….just going to space out,” the tail end of what Asra had said managed to make it through to Julian. He turned around to see him standing a lot closer than expected.

                Julian shifted his eyes quickly upward to look at Asra’s face, “hmm? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

                “I said why don’t we go ahead and get ready for dinner? No point in trying to work if you’re just going to space out.” Julian nodded in agreement turning around to somewhat organize his desk. By the time he had finished he was back alone in the library. Certain people just never seem to want to work…

                Upon entering his room he saw another bottle of wine had been delivered, this one was one of Valerius’ favorites and Julian wondered what the occasion was for the satyr to part with a bottle of it. The question grew more pressing when he saw a small box and envelope beside it. Mentally he flipped a coin to pick which to open first, deciding on the letter.

_Dr. Devorak,_

_I hope you don’t mind me offering some advice on this delicate matter but I believe you will find this quite useful in making your stay at the palace more tolerable. Also, enjoy a bottle of my favorite vintage in congratulations of your newly found pastime._

_Consul Valerius_

The doctor’s state on confusion only increased with the letter, soon deciding to open the box for further clues. He opened the book examining its contents for a fraction of a minute before his face turned beet red and he quickly closed the box and shoved it into a drawer. Had he really been that loud? Knowing him the answer was yes, and Julian knew it. Didn’t change how embarrassing it was to be called out on it by a satyr of all things however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Buy me a coffee!  
> Ko-fi.com/thelastcure


End file.
